


Domestic Bliss

by captaincoffeegirl515



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincoffeegirl515/pseuds/captaincoffeegirl515
Summary: Five hearts. One home.After the premiere of Bohemian Rhapsody, Rami, Lucy, Gwil, Ben, and Joe decided to buy a house so they could all live together when they weren’t working. Their only problem was getting everyone under that same roof at the same time.Once they do, they take full advantage of it.
Relationships: Ben Hardy & Gwilym Lee & Rami Malek & Joe Mazzello & Lucy Boynton, Lucy Boynton/Rami Malek
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is! My fic for the Get Down, Give Joy Gift Exchange. This is for my friend, the lovely maz-zello! 
> 
> To be honest, I’m a little worried since this is my first time writing something purely fluffy. I hope I was able to pull off this challenge!

It was the sudden rush of freezing air that jolted Rami into wakefulness, and he blinked in surprise at the bright light shining through the curtains. Although it sure didn’t feel like it, it was probably late morning already. The warm body behind him had been replaced with cold, empty space, and he turned to see Gwil getting changed into some jogging pants and Ben’s favorite workout shirt. 

Unbelievable. With all the acting jobs everyone was getting nowadays, it was incredibly rare for them to have even a single day where they were all under one roof. Now here was the Welshman sneaking off, away from the group. And on a cold winter day, no less.

It was easy for Rami and Joe to bond for the movie. They had at least a decade of friendship and mutual respect to fall back on, but neither of them could have anticipated just how close they would all become. From the moment they first met, Ben and Joe got on like a house on fire. Rami found the love of his life in Lucy. Gwil tried to stay aloof, but even he could not resist the pull towards the others. And by the time filming wrapped, everyone had grown so fond of each other that they couldn’t imagine not being able to stay in contact after everything ended. 

Everyone was more than eager to keep the band intact through the years, and it didn’t take the two rascals long after the premiere to start looking for places to stay. They’d managed to find modest accommodations that were large enough to comfortably fit five adults with wildly differing lifestyles. Somehow it managed to sate Rami’s need for privacy, Ben’s hobby-hopping, Joe’s penchant for mischief, Gwil’s demand for space for about a million houseplants, Lucy’s love for all things fashionable, and their pets: Frankie and Mercury. It was nicely situated in the countryside but near enough to the city that they didn’t have to drive for long whenever film work called them off to faraway countries. Once all the paperwork was completed, they could begin to move in their collective belongings.

They had gotten their fair share of stares from neighbors and passerby alike as they brought in the biggest bed any of them had ever seen: a 12-inch thick Alaska King size mattress; and a duvet that could cover the bed at least twice over - making fighting over the blankets a thing of the past. Although, it did help that they vastly preferred sticking their ice-cold feet onto the nearest person’s calves over simply warming themselves underneath the blanket. The reactions they’d get made it totally worth it.

When they weren’t working, they would stay here in their shared home. Due to their busy schedules it wasn’t surprising to be alone in the house or with only one or two others, but that only made the days when they were all together all the more special. So why was Gwil leaving?

“And where do you think you’re going?” He huffed at the Welshman. 

Gwil startled, spinning around quickly before relaxing once he noticed only Rami was up and glaring. “Sorry love. Did I wake you?”

“Oh no, I was already awake.”

He snorted. “No, you weren’t.”

“Ugh. No, I wasn’t.” Rami grimaced then yawned. He still didn’t know what time it was, but it definitely was way too early for Gwil to be leaving them. He faced the Welshman with the softest puppy-eyes and a pout. “Do you really have to do your yoga? It’s the first day we’re all here in the longest time.”

“Yes, I do.” He came over and patted Rami’s thigh comfortingly. “Don’t worry. I’ll be sure to come back when I’m done and we can snuggle until Ben wakes up.”

Joe piped up from the other side of the bed. “You mean you’ll be sure to cover Rams with your nasty sweat-soaked clothes until past noon, because I’m absolutely sure that’s the earliest this lovebug will get up.” He chuckled softly, squeezing the blond in his arms.

Gwil gaped in response. “I’ll change and take a shower of course!”

“Sure you will.”

“Excuse me, some people are trying to sleep here!” Now it was Lucy’s turn to make her presence known. She hissed at them to be more quiet before turning over and cuddling up closer to Ben’s sleeping form.

“What? You don’t want to cuddle with me?” Rami jokingly complained. 

Immediately after, Joe joined in as well. “What about me? I thought I was your best friend! Your twin!” 

“He’s warmer than you two, that’s for sure!”

And while Joe whined and pouted, Rami tilted his head thoughtfully before shrugging. “Makes sense.”

“No, it doesn’t make any sense! He gets cold the fastest, so how’s he the warmest?!”

“He just is!” 

Gwil shook his head fondly at the sight. Lucy always gravitated to Ben whenever they slept together. It didn’t matter if they were lying on opposite ends of the bed or if there was someone between them. By morning she’d have somehow crawled over the others in her sleep and wrapped herself around the other blond. They all loved to tease her nonstop about it. You’d think that since Rami was her boyfriend and Joe was her best friend, that she’d go to either one of the men first. But no, it was always the Brit she went straight after.

He bent down to press a small kiss on Rami’s forehead. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Hey! Where’s my kisses?” Joe whined.

Gwil gleefully flipped him off with both hands before cackling and running out of the room, barely escaping the pillow Joe threw at his head.

\-----

Ben sleeps like a log, which amused them to no end. Joe was certain that an explosion could go off in the next room and he still wouldn’t budge. Instead of going back to sleep or waiting for Gwil to return, he, Lucy, and Rami decided to play around with the sleeping beauty.

His beagle, Frankie, watched them with great interest as they played around with Ben. She was wrapped around his head like a halo, and Joe had to sit up to avoid being repeatedly whacked by her wagging tail. Even the dog had decided that he was the warmest spot in the house. 

The next hour passed by in a blur as they took turns poking and prodding him, but he had yet to do more than shift around for a few moments before going still again. In a fit of inspiration, Rami took out Lucy’s feather boa and used it to tickle the tip of Ben’s nose - quickly pulling away when the blond’s face scrunched up. As they watched with bated breaths, Ben snuffled softly in his sleep before subconsciously curling up to Lucy and snuggling his face into her shoulder.

“Aww! Benny baby!” Joe had never seen anything so cute. He squeed and hugged the blond tightly, only to yelp when something moved underneath Ben’s jumper. Within moments, a disgruntled, black-and-pink skinned, wrinkly face popped out from under the collar. In another kind of magic, their little sphynx cat managed to get inside Ben’s sweater and had been curled up next to his belly throughout the cold night. 

After months of begging, Joe had finally been allowed to get a cat - granted that it did not trigger Rami’s allergy to cat fur. Enter Mercury, a boisterous, young sphynx with a big personality that he’d managed to find and adopt from a local shelter. He was an instant hit with Americans, and they loved to dote and spoil the cat from the moment he first came home with Joe. But as all cats did, Mercury made a bee-line for the one person who was the most vocal about not liking cats as much as dogs - Ben. 

Mercury meowed in complaint and glared at Joe.

“What? It’s not like I knew you were there!”

Lucy’s cheeks hurt from trying to hold back her grin. “Oh, Mercury. Did that meanie wake you up?” She cooed as she stroked the cat’s head.

Mercury made a sound as if to say, “Yes he did. The fiend has interrupted my slumber.”, but he was quickly appeased when Rami joined in by scratching under his chin. He purred as he accepted their apologies and went back to warm himself under the jumper.

“Ben really is your favorite isn’t he?” Rami stretched open the collar to coo at the how the cat curled up into a ball and pressed itself closer to Ben’s stomach.

Only Joe pouted, pretending to be upset. He glared in the general area of Ben’s stomach. “Are you kidding me? You’re supposed to be  _ my  _ pet! The betrayal!”

“Not my fault your cat loves me more.” Ben answered, voice slurred with sleep. “Now shut up. Wanna sleep.”

Unfortunately for him, Lucy and Rami couldn’t stop laughing at Joe, making the bed shake even harder. Ben whined as he was woken up even further.

Unable to fall back asleep, Ben groaned and sat up instead, smiling softly when Lucy complained about losing her favorite heater. He hadn’t expected to wake up with the cat underneath his shirt, but he knew that Mercury was one determined cat. Once Mercury sets his sights on something, he’ll do anything to get it. But as he straightened out, his smile turned into a wince when Mercury began to wiggle about and voice his displeasure at Ben moving. 

“Oh god! Claws! Mercury, have mercy!” He cried as Mercury began to fight against his jumper, and quickly pulled his clothes up so the cat could fall out the bottom.

Joe gasped. “Congrats, Ben! It’s a boy!”

“Oh piss off!” He yelled with no real heat behind it, and pushed Joe to the side. Completely unprepared, the redhead was launched right off the bed and landed in a heap on the floor. Joe let out the funniest undignified squawk that sent everyone into fits of laughter. They couldn’t stop until tears streamed down their faces, their sides hurt, and cheeks were sore.

“It seems like the sleepyhead is awake.” Gwil chuckled from the doorway. He was pink from the hot shower, and all he wore was a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Look what you’ve done, Joe!” Rami cried. “How can I get Gwil to cuddle with me now?” 

Before Joe could splutter out a reply, Mercury began to meow loudly in Ben’s face and knead at his chest. The blond sighed, gingerly patting the cat’s head. “I bet you’re hungry, aren’t you?” He only yowled like that when food was involved.

“I suppose a late brunch-slash-lunch will have to suffice for the lack of cuddle time.” Gwil offered.

The news made Joe throw his hands up and whoop. “Pancake time!” He screamed, spooking Frankie.

“And hot cocoa!” Ben added, pulling his dog in for a hug to calm her down.

Rami shook his head, chuckling at their antics. “You heard the kids, Gwil. Pancakes and hot cocoa for lunch!”

“Hah! Alright then, just let me get dressed first.”

They wolf-whistled and cheered as Gwil got changed, trying to make the man blush. And it worked like a charm. By the time he’d pulled a fresh shirt overhead, he was bright red.

\-----

They moved fluidly around each other, not even needing to speak as they made their way around the kitchen. Oftentimes, Joe would remark at how Drift-Compatible they would be if Pacific Rim were real. Cue Ben getting misty-eyed as he recalled how love - in all its different forms - was what saved the world in the movie.

While Lucy pulled out all the cookware and utensils they’d need, Gwil set a gallon of milk near the stove for her before helping Rami rummage through the pantry. Behind them, Ben passed Joe the wet cat food with one hand while pouring out a cup of dog food with the other, and they left to go feed the increasingly loud animals.

As Lucy took charge in boiling enough milk for everyone, Rami measured out the dry ingredients into a bowl. Moments later, Gwil reached around him to get the milk and some eggs. He carefully added them to the mix and got started on turning the lumpy mess into a smooth mixture. With the batter being taken care of, Rami went to scoop out cocoa powder into five large mugs.

The milk began to boil just as Joe and Ben returned to the kitchen, so Joe helped Lucy take it off the heat. They brought it to Rami, and worked on the cocoa together. And with the pot gone, Ben replaced that with a pan to preheat and ready it for Gwil to pour in the batter.

In less than half an hour, everyone was seated around the dining table with a warm mug of cocoa and a lovely stack of pancakes to dig into.

Now, as they nursed the last of their cocoa, Joe perked up when he noticed a flurry of white outside and the ground was completely covered in snow. He downed the last of his drink then jumped up and down excitedly. “Guys look! It’s snowing!”

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Rami glanced at him, grinning slyly.

“Yes!” Gleefully, the pair of them ran off and disappeared. The loud thumping being the only indication that they were heading upstairs.

Lucy shared confused looks with the other two. “Now what on Earth could they be thinking about?”

They didn’t have to ponder for very long. Within minutes, Joe and Rami came thumping back down, their arms laden with everyone’s winter clothes. “Snowball fight!” They cheered.

“Oh come on! You know how I get when it’s cold, and it’s bloody freezing outside!” Ben complained as he allowed the redhead to help him into a winter jacket and some warm clothes.

They paired off: Joe with Rami and Ben with Gwil. Lucy was the referee - not because she couldn’t keep up, but because none of them wanted to be on the receiving end of her incredibly good aim.

Despite his objections, Ben ended up being the one having the most fun. And what started out as a simple two-on-two turned into a free-for-all when Gwil ran inside to grab his phone and Joe made the mistake of throwing a snowball at Lucy.

Instead of shooting snowballs at anyone, Gwil spent more time shooting pictures - of Rami grinning widely, just barely managing to duck below a thrown snowball; of Lucy jumping, hair flying wildly as she attacked Joe from above; of Ben, rosy-cheeked, head thrown back with laughter when a well-aimed throw sent a branchful of snow down on the American’s heads; of Joe calling for surrender in favor of dropping to the ground and making snow angels; of memories that he would treasure for the rest of his life.

\-----

By tomorrow evening, Rami would be leaving to begin filming his next movie. And on the next morning, it would be Ben having to go promote his action flick. When Ben returned, Gwil would be in the middle of filming a new season of a historical drama, while Joe was off directing. For the next three weeks, it would just be the two blonds in the house until Lucy had to leave for her own television series in a continent halfway around the world away. Soon after, it would be Rami’s turn to be home alone until Joe wrapped up his film, and it would be just the two of them - like when they were in The Pacific. And so on.

They lived terribly busy lives, to the point that it could almost make them forget about not being with the others. Almost. And if so, then not for long.

Because one thing is for certain, their hearts would always yearn for the day they could all be physically together again. In the meantime, there was their WhatsApp group and weekly Zoom calls to keep in touch.

Until next time.


End file.
